Dating Life
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: A series of drabbles all taking place between 1403 and 1406 while Triles were in their fluffy relationship stage. Reposted Tumblr ficlets that were written for TrilesFanfic100 and the 30 Day OTP Challenge.


_-Blue_ -

For as long as he could remember, Tristan had always been crushing on one boy another, but for the first time he developed feelings for a close friend. It still boggled his mind that said friend returned his feelings. However, some aspects of his new boyfriend that were oblivious to him during their friendship has become rather obvious in their relationship.

Case in point: Miles' fondness for blue dress shirts.

Not that he looked bad in them. Even in a t-shirt he was smouldering. It's just that with his financial resources he could afford to be a lot more creative. Nonetheless it looked like Frankie sucked in all of the fashion sense from the Hollingsworth siblings gene pool.

Miles arrived to school and he was wearing –surprise, surprise– another blue collar and buttons shirt. After kissing his boyfriend hello, Miles couldn't miss the concerned look in Tristan's eyes.

"Everything okay, Tris?"

Tristan wrapped his arm around Miles' waist and guided him down the hallway.

"Sweetie, it's time for us to expand our horizons"

"W-wait, you're leaving me?"

"No, you goof. I'm talking about your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't you find your outfits a bit… monotonous?"

"You mean my signature style? My mom always said I looked good in blue."

"You mean your mother dresses you?"

"Why not?"

"Oh honey, we do _not_ let our parents pick our clothes for us. After school, we're hitting the mall whether you want to or not."

* * *

- _Cuddling Somewhere_ -

Tristan barely suppressed a chuckle when he noticed Miles cringing for what seemed like the tenth time since they began watching the horror film. "So you're not into scary movies, huh?" Tristan commented slyly.

"Actually, the only reason I ever sit through them is because usually I get to hold a cute girl in my arms," Miles replied before catching himself. "I mean, uh…"

Tristan didn't seem fazed by the comment. Instead he lifted his arm and jerked his head to beckon Miles closer. Miles eased his way into Tristan's arms and realized it was actually really nice to be held. He took the opportunity to nuzzle his head against Tristan's neck and the other boy responded by holding him closer. He could get used to this.

* * *

- _Hours_ -

"No, it's down, down, up, left, right, A, A, B and _then_ up."

Tristan looked at Miles as if he was speaking in tongues. He knew having a boyfriend meant sharing interests, but they've been at this for hours and gaming was not getting any less ridiculous.

"Don't worry, Tris. I actually know the perfect game for you."

Tristan couldn't help but roll his eyes while Miles was rummaging through his collection.

After rolling out some game mats, he turned around and asked, "Are you ready for Dance, Dance Revolution?"

Tristan smiled. Miles knew him so well.

* * *

- _During their morning rituals_ -

Ever since he and Tristan started dating, Miles quickly realized that he no longer needed an alarm clock. Every morning his boyfriend dutifully called him on his cell to rouse him from his slumber so he could start the day on a positive note.

"Hey cutie," Miles greeted Tristan, still half asleep.

"Mornin' handsome," replied Tristan. "Did ya dream about me?" Miles smiled.

"Maybe."

"Ou, I wanna know. I do happen to be in the business of making dreams come true."

"I'll think about it."

"So what are you wearing today?"

There it was. Every morning Tristan tried to coax Miles' outfit of the day out of him and every morning Miles managed to elude the answer.

"Matching outfits are a no-go today, Tris."

"Damn, I thought I had a chance. Don't worry, our couple connection is so strong that one day we'll be matching whether you expect it or not. See you at school!"

"Bye." Miles looked at his phone with a grin. Time to get ready.

* * *

- _Sound_ -

When dating someone with money, the sky was the limit when it came to extravagance. But Tristan knew that it was important to reel in Miles' enthusiasm from time to time or else he would miss out on the simple things in life.

Tristan insisted that at least once a month one or the other must plan an entire date without spending a nickel.

The first time it was Miles' turn, he invited Tristan to meet him in a quiet spot in the park. When Tristan arrived he was greeted by Miles who had his guitar on his lap.

"Let me serenade you."

Tristan had a feeling that this date would be priceless.

* * *

- _What?_ -

"What's this?"

"Some kind of headband?"

"Yeah, but what's that on top of it?"

"Cat ears?"

"I dare you to try it on."

"No way!"

"Would you do it for a kiss?"

"Mmmm…. all right."

"Awww, you look so adorable. Okay, here's your kiss."

"ZZZT!"

Miles and Tristan jumped when they realized that someone just entered the classroom. They turned to see Imogen saunter over towards them. She snatched her headband and winked before executing a sharp pivot, and skipping away.

* * *

- _Club-_

Being out and proud for most of his life, Tristan had the 411 on every hot gay club in Toronto. It didn't take him long to tap into Miles' old hip hop days nostalgia to convince him to go out dancing that weekend. After a bit of small talk, Tristan and Miles hit the dance floor. It was their first time dancing together so Tristan made sure to give Miles enough space and let him decide when to move closer. He didn't have to wait for long because when one of Miles' favourite songs started to play, he pulled Tristan towards him. He took his boyfriend's arms and draped them around his neck. Miles then wrapped his own arms around the blond's waist. He sang along with the song in Tristan's ear, never losing sync with the rhythm of music. Tristan felt as if he was on cloud nine. Was this how dancing on air felt like?

* * *

- _Dinner_ -

"Are you sure that your mother won't mind that you're bringing me instead of some hot chick to his high end charity dinner party?" asked Tristan as he fumbled with his bow tie.

"Are you kidding me? Chewy's been my partner in crime at these events for as long as I can remember. I think by now Mum's circle wouldn't think twice if I was seen with another dude," laughed Miles as he slapped Tristan's hands away to undo the sloppy knot around his neck. "Anyway, now that Winston's only got eyes for Frankie, if I don't bring someone I might find trouble."

"Might?" scoffed Tristan as he patiently waited for Miles to properly tie his bow tie for him.

"Hey, my mother knew I wasn't having the easiest time with Dad and that's why she picked a night when she knew he would be busy. So the least I could do is play my part."

And play it well he did. Tristan's heart skipped a beat as he watched his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend in his perfectly tailored tuxedo adjust his cuff links before looking up and giving him a smile.

"Let's get going, gorgeous," he said extending his arm out to Tristan. "Let this be the first of many stuffy parties that are now considerably brighter because you're by my side."

* * *

- _Food_ -

"Even after all this time, I can't believe that you never even ate that eclair that I bought you in Paris," grumbled Miles, pretending to be hurt. "To think you actually rejected my very first token of affection."

"Liar, liar pants on fire," retorted Tristan as he skimmed over a recipe. "I'm sure it was just a way of proving that you weren't bullying the gay kid. Anyway, carbs are not my friends, but here's a healthy dessert that we can try out for the LGBT+ bake sale."

"Healthy dessert? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Shush, you'll change your mind after you try this."

As Tristan preheated the oven, he felt Miles running his hands up and down his sides. When the blond moved to the counter to crack a few eggs, his boyfriend snaked an arm around his waist. Trying not to get distracted, Tristan measured the sugar until he felt Miles nibbling on his ear. "Come on, are we going to bake or are we going make out?" Miles responded by raising an eyebrow and giving him a quirky smile. Tristan turned off the oven and they raced to the couch. Baking could wait.

* * *

- _Cosplaying_ -

Miles looked at himself in the mirror and wondered how he managed to let Tristan get away with dressing him in a full prince costume complete with a swallowtail dress coat, short white vest, and silk neckerchief. Meanwhile all his boyfriend had to wear to keep with the theme was a grey tunic, red belt, boots and a floppy blonde wig.

"Miles! You look perfect for the costume party! Now the last step is to make you a redhead…"

"Back away from the hair!" Miles warned, and Tristan reluctantly let go of the spray hair dye.

"I know you won the bet fair and square, but this is one of the weirdest things you made me do so far."

Tristan laughed. "Oh, it could have been worse. We could have gone as Elsa and Ana.

* * *

- _Home_ -

"Oh, hello Tristan," greeted Mrs. Hollingsworth at the door with a warm smile. "Miles didn't mention that you'd be stopping by tonight."

"Hi Mrs. H. Drama club was canceled at the last minute so I figured that I might as well surprise Miles," Tristan explained as he stepped through the door.

"You'll find him gaming with Hunter."

Tristan padded softly down the hall. He entered the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. Em. Gee."

Miles and Hunter were sitting on bean bags and playing video games— while wearing the most ridiculous looking matching bunny onesies complete with rabbit ears. Miles shot out of the bean bag like a bullet while Hunter shot his brother an annoyed look and paused the game.

"Uh, Tris… I can explain," stammered a beet-red Miles. "Um…"

"Let me guess. Does this have anything to do with good luck?"

Miles nodded sheepishly and looked down. Tristan curved his index finger under his boyfriend's chin and lifted his head back up until they were looking in to each other's eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm an actor. You don't want me to get started on my pre-show rituals. Now, when do I get my bunny onesie?"

* * *

- _Fixed_ -

Tristan placed a Tiffany's Blue box on Miles' desk and sat in his seat at the back of the classroom without saying a word. Miles suddenly understood why Maya never jumped for joy when he tried to buy his way out of a fight.

With a sigh he opened the box and almost laughed out loud when he found an eclair. Next to the dessert was a note. He unfolded the paper and the words melted his heart.

Tristan breathed out a sigh of relief when Miles looked over his shoulder to give him a warm smile. He didn't screw up as badly as he thought he did and their little tiff ended just as quickly as it begun.

But this will be the last time he ever showed Winston a picture of Miles with makeup on.

* * *

- _Days_ -

Tristan quietly opened Miles' bedroom window and without making a sound he crossed the room and slipped under the covers, being sure not to jostle the sleeping boy beside him. He silently let out the breath as he allowed a wave of peace wash over him.

The arguments between his parents were escalating. And while Owen was able to escape the chaos by moving away to college, Tristan was left behind in the war zone. When his parents unconsciously began using him as a pawn in their vindictive games, insomnia started to plague him. With Miles suffering from his share of family drama, Tristan did not dare to make the burden heavier by unloading his own problems.

He recently started sneaking in Miles' room at night and made sure to leave before his boyfriend woke up. Their relationship was still so new that the last thing he wanted was to give Miles any mixed signals, or think he was pushing him to be intimate before he was ready. He would never do that to anyone after experiencing it first hand. No, Miles could not know. Being sure to lie facing away from him to make the least noise as possible, Tristan quickly drifted to sleep.

His breath was finally even. Miles' eyes snapped open as he slowly turned his head to look at the angel sleeping beside him. He knew Tristan long enough to know that something was bothering him, but it was better not to pry for now. For one week he shared his bed and for one week he woke up alone. It was at least time to reach out, to let him know that he was there for him.

Miles turned towards Tristan and scooted closer. He gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and brought his chest to Tristan's back. Even in his sleep the blond responded by snuggling deeper in Miles' arms. After dropping a tender kiss on his boyfriend's neck, Miles fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow morning they will wake up together.

* * *

 _-Touch-_

"Deeper. Deeper," groaned Miles. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!"

Miles was currently lying face down on the Milligans' couch and Tristan was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"What would you do without my massages?" Tristan asked smugly as he was working on a particularly tight knot on the brunet's bare back.

"Quit basketball, probably. Armstrong is killing us out there."

Tristan massaged Miles' shoulder blades and finished up by slowly working his way down the spine.

"Okay, all done."

He started to climb off, but Miles turned to stop him when he was halfway up. The blond gave his boyfriend a questioning look. Miles rolled on to his back and tugged Tristan to sit on top of him, with his legs resting on both sides of his hips once again. Tristan's gaze immediately drifted to Miles' chiseled abs.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he teased.

Tristan blushed and looked away. Miles chuckled softly as he scooped his boyfriend's hand and dropped it on his chest. Their eyes met.

"Can I-"

"Please."

Tristan let his fingertips dance over Miles' skin, delicately tracing the defined lines and acquainting himself with this new territory. He decided that he preferred a smooth chest compared to the mat of hair that he experienced in his previous relationship, if one could even call it that. He was pleased when he heard Miles hum softly with pleasure and it encouraged him press down harder.

The heat from Tristan's hands coursed through Miles' body as the brunet's heart began to beat faster. His eyes closed on their own accord, and his breathing hitched when Tristan brushed by his nipple. He had no idea that he was this sensitive, but then again it was most likely his boyfriend's magic touch. While half of him wanted to pounce on Tristan and ravish him right then and there, he understood the importance of allowing him to be in control. Of letting _him_ decide the pace of this exploration session.

When the blond took his hands away, Miles opened his eyes and smiled at the tender look that Tristan was giving him. He lifted himself up to gather the boy in his arms, and Tristan stretched out his legs to allow Miles to bring him down to join him on the couch. Neither of them had to say anything but they knew at that moment they couldn't feel more content and at peace.

* * *

- _Taste_ -

"What? You don't like ice cream?"

"It's too cold."

"Duh, that's the point!"

"Let's just say that a bad tooth ache from having my pie a la mode when we visited Paris turned me off for good."

"Suit yourself."

Tristan happily bought himself a cone and hand in hand the couple made their way into a quiet area of the woods.

"Mmmmm" moaned Tristan as he took his first lick. His boyfriend casually glanced over and couldn't miss Tristan's tongue quickly working along the sides of the cone to keep his treat from dribbling down. Miles' mouth became dry. Tristan continued the dessert by nibbling the top. Miles gulped. Then after a pause, the blond used his tongue to sweep another lick of the ice cream in one swift revolution. Miles couldn't take it anymore as he pinned Tristan to the closest tree and ravished him.

He tasted like chocolate.

"You little tease," he groaned in Tristan's ear as he broke away to pepper his neck with a frenzy of kisses. His boyfriend leaned back take it all in when a certain bulge caught him by surprise.

"I guess someone's no longer turned off."

"Shut up," murmured Miles before capturing his lips once more.


End file.
